kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie
is a movie based off the ''Kamen Rider Series entry of the same name. It sees Super-1 teaming up with the previous eight Kamen Riders, who make their return after seemingly sacrificing themselves to destroy the Great Boss of Neo-Shocker in the finale of Kamen Rider (Skyrider). Synopsis The Dogma Kingdom attacks the (mountain tribe) village of Yamabiko to steal the sacred Flying Dragon Fortress and wreak havoc all over Japan. Six children from the fallen village take refuge in a nearby town, keeping their identities as Matagi citizens a secret. Kamen Rider Super-1 must protect these children from the Dogma Kingdom, as they hold the secret to the Flying Dragon Fortress' weakness. Plot to be added Continuity and Placement This movie was released between episodes 21 and 22. However, at the end of episode 21, General Megarl says that he would stake everything he had to defeat Super-1 the next time, pretty much describing episode 22. And General Megarl was chided for failing the strategy to steal the Five Hands (episode 21) at the beginning of episode 22, which means episode 22 came right after 21. Therefore, the closest and best fit for the movie would be right after episode 20. It also explains well Terror Macro being really mad at General Megarl at the beginning of episode 21. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *''to be added'' Villains *'Dogma Kingdom' **'Satan Hawk' **'Strong Bear' **'Hebindar' **'Zozongar' **'Crazy Tiger' ** ***'Fire Kong': Destroyed by Kamen Rider Stronger. ***'Kamagirigan': Destroyed by Kamen Rider V3. ***'ChameleKing': Destroyed by Skyrider. ***'Spiderbaban': Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1. ***'Arigisandar': Destroyed by Kamen Rider X. ***'Snakecobran': Destroyed by Kamen Rider Stronger. ***'Ganigannee': Destroyed by Riderman. ***'Gyosutoma': Destroyed by Skyrider. ***'Kurageron' from Neo-Shocker: Destroyed by Skyrider. ***'Golden Jaguar' from Neo-Shocker: He wielded Jaguar Van's shield. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1. ***'Zombieda' from Neo-Shocker: Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon. Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Footage from this movie was featured in the 1988 TV special Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering, which served as a recap of the ten veteran Kamen Riders up to Kamen Rider Black RX. *''Kamen Rider Super-1'' was originally released on VHS on September 21st, 2000. Digital Releases *''Kamen Rider: The Movie'' DVD Volume 4 features Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie, Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima and Kamen Rider Black: Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/ridermovie.html *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider: The Movie Volume 2 features Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King, Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie, Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima & Kamen Rider Black: Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass. *''Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie'' is included in Kamen Rider: The Movie Blu-ray Box 1972-1988, a blu-ray compilation boxset of Showa Rider movies.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/maskedridermovbdbox.html Kamen Rider The Movie Vol 4.jpg|''Kamen Rider: The Movie'', DVD Volume 4 cover. Rider_Movies_Volume_2.jpg|''Kamen Rider: The Movie'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover. Kamen Rider The Movie Blu-ray Box.jpg|1972-88 Boxset. External Links *Theatrical Trailer at the Toei Movie Youtube Channel (Japanese) References Category:Kamen Rider Super-1 Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Spring Movies